


page twenty-seven

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, and funny together, sk trying new things, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: He should have known the moment she had whispered in his ear: “I wanna try something” that he was in over his head. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was getting shy, albeit determined with her lips all pink and puckered and pleading for his lips on hers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my girls on the gc, here is some trash for you guys :) i love you all!

He should have known the moment she had whispered in his ear: “I wanna try something” that he was in over his head. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was getting shy, albeit determined with her lips all pink and puckered and pleading for his lips on hers. 

Seth nods slowly, a little unsure because they are both naked, sweaty, and in bed with their limbs wrapped round each others like coils, but he’s intrigued because he’s wondering what she wants to try. He’s always ready for round two with her. 

She’s laying flat on her back when she instructs him to get onto his knees. He looks at her surprised, but he obeys, enjoying the way she watches him while keeping her thumbnail firmly placed in between her teeth.

“What should I do now, princess?” Seth asks, with little apprehension in his tone. He is a fairly experienced guy, always dating women who wore him out on a daily basis, and kept things exciting in the bedroom, but some nervousness remains because it’s not just any girl in front of him now.

She lifts up from the pillow to look deeply into his eyes, her hair falling down her back in a messy cascade of brown hair. “I need you to take my ankles, and lift them up onto your shoulders.”

He swallows with his cheeks flushed because she’s so direct about it. 

Moments pass, and he likes the way her ankles feel as they sit on the midpoint of his shoulders, and even more than that he likes the way she looks beneath him trying to get situated, wiggling her ass beneath the wrinkled sheets so she can move closer to him. 

He’s _fucking_ anxious, never been more ready to bury his cock inside of her. 

“Can I fuck you now?” Seth asks with a frustrated grin appearing on his lips as he grasps one of her ankles, and squeezes it harshly with his thumb pressing in deep beneath the bone. She digs her heels down into his shoulders, and groans at his lack of patience. 

She spreads her legs slightly, and it’s enough of an answer for him adjust himself so he can slide his cock over her entrance, and then inside of her. His hand slides down so he’s gripping tightly to her calf; his palm sweaty as his fingers press lightly into her skin.

“They teach you these positions in church camp?” Seth says, thrusting into her frantically. His bent legs beginning to burn because of how long he’s been in this particular position, but he refuses to change it because he likes watching her try to bite back moans that still manage to come out. He’s fucking her from an entirely new angle she hasn’t gotten used to yet, and Seth’s never been more determined to make her come in his life.

“Shut up, smartass.” Kate says with his hands twisted into fists by her side, unable to contain how sing songy it sounded because he’s making her feel so fucking good. 

“I like this view of you, baby girl.” Seth says settling his hand on her belly. He watches her because she’s so beautiful when she’s coming undone, likes the way her back arches up when she’s about to be tipped right over the edge. 

“Don’t stop, Seth.” Kate mewls, and he slides his hand that rested over her belly button to sit in between her legs. He begins pressing, and drawing circles excitedly. Her reaction is enough to drive him over the edge too. 

They collapse on each other after, and he’s wrapping his arms around her when he chuckles under his breath, and mumbles: 

“Well that was new.” 

 

+

He finds the book tucked into her sock drawer. He’s searching for a particular pair of his that she usually likes to steal when her feet are really cold, and he sees the glossy red cover of a book he can’t recognize. It has a compromising cartoon couple featured on the cover practicing the exact same position they tried the night before. 

Seth drops onto the bed holding the book, and starts to laugh as he begins to flip through the pages:

“I’ll be damned.”

 

+

“Seth, I’m home.” Kate calls out from the front door an hour later, and he can hear how agitated she is by the tone of her voice. She probably had another bad day at school. She hates her college classes this year, and even more than that her professors. He doesn’t know why she does it, but he knows she’s determined to graduate, determined to make something of herself that she can be proud of. 

“In here,” Seth replies loudly from the bedroom, and he can hear her footsteps making way towards him. 

“Today was quite possibly the worst day I’ve had in a while,” Kate complains, still not having reached the bedroom door yet, but she’s getting closer. “The professor is out to get me, I swear he hates me, Seth. I don’t like when people hate me, you know that.” 

The door is cracked when she taps at it lightly to open it fully, and her mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ at the sight of him under the sheets. He’s already in bed even though it’s the afternoon, he’s shirtless, and giving her one of those looks he gives when he wants her. 

“What’s going on?” Kate asks slowly. 

“You’ve had a bad day, princess, I can tell.” Seth says kinking his brow. “What do you say you come over here, and we do page twenty-seven?” 

She looks confused at first, but when she sees her book sitting open, face down on the nightstand, and presumably on page twenty-seven, she turns a bright shade of red. He can see that she wanted to keep it a secret from him. 

“I hate you.” Kate says before falling on top of him, and kissing his smiling lips. He thinks there is a lot of fun to be had with this book.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! Kudos and Comments feed my needy soul!
> 
> tumblr: youcancalllmequeenjane  
> twitter: callmequeenkate


End file.
